


They Don't Even Know (What They're Dealing With)

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya gets a fed up with all the girls attacking her sister and decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Even Know (What They're Dealing With)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/gifts).



> The title is inspired by a lyric from Colors by Ice T. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend sansaandwinterfell for the help editing and helping with helping me find my direction.

“I could set that ice-pixie bitch on fire,” one of the girls who’d followed Arya into the ice rink at the training center said under her breath. She was used to hearing things like this about her sister. Arya sat on the bleachers watching Jon and Sansa practice. They’d been partners for almost two years now. Jon stepped in to be her partner after her former partner, Joffrey Baratheon, left her for someone he thought to be more promising than Sansa. However, that turned out to be wrong. Sansa and Jon made it to the Olympic Training Center and onto the Olympic Team, not her former partner and his promising new girl. 

Sansa and Jon moved easily together as if they were in each other’s heads. They paired nicely too. Jon was just a little taller than Sansa and that was ideal. Arya wasn’t ignorant to the fact that most of the girls at the Training Center thought Jon was attractive, especially since most of the girls on the snowboarding team with her did nothing but talk about him non-stop. The fact that Sansa was his girlfriend made loads of the girls jealous. Arya could hear them talking in the dorms about how surprised they were that someone like Jon would date someone like Sansa. Arya often felt the need to come to her sister’s rescue, she had to bite her tongue a lot at first. Saying anything would have felt too much like validating what they were saying about Sansa. Arya watched them skate and thought back to when they first arrived at the training center together. All three of them lived in New England their entire lives and coming out to Colorado as this little group felt comfortable and a little less intimidating. However, the transition seemed easier for herself and Jon. Sansa was immediately a target for the girls at the training center because she was nice and attractive and dating the guy everyone wanted. It wasn’t something that she had to deal with at home. Everyone knew Sansa and everyone knew that the relationship between her sister and Jon was a long time in the making. 

Jon was a long time presence in the Stark house since his mother and their father were childhood friends. When she died and Jon’s father was nowhere to be found, he moved in with the Starks for a time. Jon was always more Robb and Arya’s friend, but Sansa and Jon had an odd rapport with each other. While Jon taught Arya how to snowboard and played lacrosse with Robb, Jon helped Sansa with Bran and Rickon and Sansa would bake him things and help him with editing his papers. The older Sansa got and the older Jon got, the more things changed. Soon it was tentative interactions and dancing around each other so as to not step on toes, but then Sansa met Joffrey when her old coach, Peter Baelish, suggested she try pairs. Pairs was a brilliant idea for Sansa. She shined there even more than in solo skating. She was 16 and fell easily in the flattery and the manipulations of her coach and Joffrey. Then Joffrey abandoned her for Margaery and Sansa almost fell apart, but Jon, who’d been there all along, volunteered to be her new partner. Somewhere in between all the hours practicing and getting Jon into shape for pair figure skating, things changed between the eldest Stark girl and Jon Snow. Sometime after they were recruited for the Olympic team, they decided to take action and become a couple. The Stark family, including herself, were thrilled and Jon’s recently discovered aunt, was ecstatic for him. Sansa and Jon were good together they made each other happy. Having to listen to these jealous girls who knew nothing about them made her angry and she glanced over at them again to listen to what they were whispering about. They were murmuring again about how Jon could do so much better and that Sansa probably got her hair color from a bottle. Arya huffed and clenched her fists at her side. She would admit at first, watching them get closer was frustrating and made her feel like her sister was taking her friend away, but...Gendry made her understand what was happening better and she got over it. Now, she had to resist the almost daily urge to punch her teammates in the face. 

“I honestly don’t get what he sees in her. I’d be a much better girlfriend. Sansa seems so stuck up,” the girl said to her friend. 

Arya let out an angry noise and turned to the girl, “You’re a bitch and don’t know anything about my sister or her relationship. So shut up before I make you shut up.” She turned on her heel and stormed outside. She plowed through the snow and plopped onto the bench just a little ways from the rink. A flash of red cut across the snow a couple minutes later. Sansa sat down beside Arya and tucked her hands into the pockets of her North Face jacket. Her UGG covered feet kicked at snow, “Thank you for standing up to your team for me. I want you to know, you didn’t need to. I’m so used to it. Girls say that all the time about Jon and me. I used to...it used to really bother me and I let it upset me and get me down and it affected how I was skating and then I realized that...they just weren’t worth it.”

Arya looked to her sister, “It’s just not...right. They’re just angry because they think he’s attractive and they’re angry because they don’t have a chance with him.”

“You’re right, they don’t, but they like to think that they do and it’s easier to do that if they think I’m awful and unworthy,” Sansa said, looking at Arya, tugging on the hat that was pulled low over her ears.

“They just don’t have any right to say those things when they don’t know what they’re talking about,” she told Sansa.

“They don’t” Sansa agreed, “They don’t know anything about my relationship with Jon. They don’t know our history and how we became a couple. They don’t know any of that, but I know that I love him and I know he loves me. I’ll be okay. Jon and I will be okay no matter what those crazy bitches say.” 

Arya looked to her sister and gave her a half-smile. They shared a laugh and stood from the bench before making their way back to the rink to get Jon so they could go get lunch. 

Maybe she didn’t need to worry about her older sister as much as she predicted. She seemed to know just where she stood with Jon and that made Arya happy and reassured that they would all be just fine despite being so far from home and surrounded by so much competition.


End file.
